The Shadow
by MoonlitxDreams
Summary: A story I had dreamed about and made Ace Knight.


I had the most realistic dream last night. It felt so real. It was frightening, yet peaceful.

My family and I went to the grocery store before going to the movies. My father and I started to fight and argue so I ran. I ran out of the store and out towards the church I went to when I was littler. All the main doors were locked so I had no way to get in. After trying the last main door, I heard the most demonic laugh I have ever heard. The skies grew darker. The plant life all died at the sound of that terrifying laugh. The birds turned into ravens and crows and just sang different tunes.

I was terrified.

I started to run around the church again and found a door that I have never seen. It was a small metal door. Big enough for me to slip through. As I was entering the church, I heard a voice. A cold, demonic, satanic voice.

"**You can't run from me. I'm always there." **It taunted. The voice sounded closer. At this time... I started to cry. I looked at my surroundings to see that I was in part of the church I have never seen. It was dark, had many doors, I went to the first door I could reach. As I was opening the door, the voice spoke right behind me.

I froze. Consumed by the fear of this thing.

"**I ****told you you couldn't run from me. I know where you are always. I know what you are feeling always. I know what you are thinking always. And right now you are thinking you aren't going to make it out of this alive. Well let me tell you, you are right." **He growled in my ear. I started to pull and tug away from him. I gathered all of my courage an bust through the door. The creature gripped onto my shirt making it rip. I was running through so many corridors. Trying to find the way to the sanctuary of the church. There were so many stairs and there were moor doors at every turn. The voice would laugh and taunt me. Telling me it was no use. He would get me, he was going to change my morals. Change who I was. His foot steps would speed up, then slow down, then speed up again. I wanted to see what it looked like. I don't really know why but I just did. Before I could I tripped in front of the only wooden door in this whole place. I quickly opened the door and ran through it. I slammed door shut and locked it. Looking around, I was relieved to finally be in the place I grew up in. The church I had went to when I was littler. I was in one of the Sunday School classrooms.

As I was walking towards the sanctuary, I heard growling. The sanctuary had the big windows, where you could see what was going on outside and let some light in. Well barely any light was coming in and I saw a large shadow going past each window. I was so scared. I ran to the alter, praying somebody would come save me. As time went on, the growling soon died down. It was finally over.

I was wrong. Just as I stood up, the voice started to laugh. The windows broke. The large stain glass window shattered everywhere, glass shards flying all around me. Some cutting me in the process. The laughing became louder and louder. I hid my face in my legs. The wind around me kept getting colder and colder. I heard the foot steps stop in front of me.

"**Look at me. I promise not to end your life yet." **He ordered. I shook my head at him, keeping my head in my legs. I heard him grunt and pull my hair upwards. I yelped in pain, covering my chest with one arm and trying to get out of his grasp in the other. He was dragging me towards one of the many windows and threw me out of the church. I landed on the hard ground, another sharp object cutting my face. I brought my hand to my face and felt the warm liquid run down my face.

"**I did you a big favor. I got rid of your so called father. He was a no good, cruel, and just had a cold heart He was sorta like me in ways. But I am more cruel, evil, and more mean than that fool. You made what I am. I was born from your hate and fear. I am your shadow." **Not looking at him, I turned around to see if I had a shadow and sure enough I didn't. I refused to look at him. I tried to get up, but a feeling in my leg was surging through my whole body. I looked down to my leg a notice a huge gash running up my leg. His footsteps are heard above the leaves his feet are crushing. _This can't be happening. _

"**But it is. I have always been there for you. Following you, you can't get rid of me because I am a security blanket for you. Back in your mind, you have always known I was there, even from the beginning. You always wanted me there to take of the problems you couldn't. Well today I finally snapped. I am not going to be your little hero anymore. I want you gone. I want to be my own person. Today, I will rid you of this planet." **He starts to get closer to me and start to crawl, trying to get away. Knowing I can't escape my fate I give up. I stop moving and just turn to face him.

He's something that I never imagined him to be. He wasn't ugly, or have demon like features. He was actually quite handsome. His eyes were a dark blue. His hair almost looking black from how dark of a brown it was. He had a strong build, with him getting closer, I could see all the scars coating his arms and neck. There were a few on his face, but not as many as on his arms.

I started to cry, once again. Not for me, but for him.

He has been there from the very beginning and I never noticed. He was like a guardian angel. Always protecting me from the things I couldn't fight. I slowly got of the ground and limped over to him. I stared up at him, he was about a foot taller than I was, and said the words that only came to mind for me to say.

"I'm so sorry. I wish there was a way for me to fix everything, but I can't. If you want to kill me, please do it now. I hope one day you'll find it in your heart to forgive me." As the last words escaped my mouth, I hugged him and started to fall to the ground.

_It's over. My dream is over. _

"**I'm sorry I wasn't there to fight all of your battles. Hopefully, maybe one day we can meet as normal people and we can be friends, okay? Okay?! Alice speak! Alice!" **But it was to late.

I was gone.

**Hey guise, so I really did have a dream sorta like this last night but my imagination turned it into something different when the shirt was ripped off. It was really scary. It didn't end so sweet like it did at the end. I might publish this story all alone one Wattpad or Quotev, or maybe just on here. Dunno yet, oh and my real name is Allie not Alice ;3 If I get any reviews on little side story, I might turn it into an actual story, so okai. Uhm, well I wanted to let you guise read this as I was thinking of how I was going to right the next chapter of _Just Leave_. It will start off as a Soul PoV. So, look forward to it.**

**Until next time my little dreamers, let the moon light your dreams!**

**MoonlitxDreams**


End file.
